


How to use an umbrella

by Nacltyry (Rynosaur)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Collage, Eventual keith/reader, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Like studying is mentioned, Reader likes lance at the start, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynosaur/pseuds/Nacltyry
Summary: 3 steps on how to use an umbrella properly. From Keith to you (who he really cares a lot)





	1. Step 1: Make sure you actually have one, all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- unedited

_\---_

_Step 1: Make sure you actually have one, all_ _the time_

\---

The number of times you've deliberately run in the rain (even when you had an umbrella but chose not to use it) is just too many to count. Keith calls it stupidity, you call it appreciation of nature.

"I like the rain," you say as you scribble down some things from your textbook into your notes. "The rain is calm and nice."

Keith crosses his arms across his chest, leaning back into his chair as he sighs. His brows furrows as he thinks of something to say as you do your revision. "The number of times you've been sick because you ran in the rain is stupid. I'm always taking care of you when that happens."

You stop your writing, placing your pen down as gently as you can. You don't really know what is getting into you, but you're a little tired of his "you need to use an umbrella" talks.

"I never asked you to take care of me whenever I was sick-" you glare at him and point at him with your index finger "-and instead it's by your own _will_. If it bugs you so much, you don't have to take care of me, at all."

You take your pen and continue scribbling, hands reaching towards your earpieces that lies beside your books. He had asked you to take them off and you willingly did so because it's Keith, but now you just want to study. His bickering isn't going to help you pull your grades up for the final semester.

Keith releases an agonizing sigh, head thrown back as he covers his eyes with both his hands. "My gosh, can't you see? Can't you see I don't want you to always keep getting sick?"

You shake your head. "I can't see."

There is a silence that falls onto the both of you as he stares as you while you work. He knows you can still hear him. "How about a bet."

"A bet?" You unplug one of your earpiece.

Keith fiddles with his hands, thinking how to phrase what he's going to say. It's the first time you've seen a hint of nervousness in him. Other than that one time, but you quickly push that memory back.

"A bet. I bet you can't follow the 3 simple steps of using an umbrella." He gives you a small smug look and my gosh, how much you want to take that smirk off him. Just because you have yet to beat his bets doesn't mean you won't this time.

You place your pen down, unplugging the other earpiece, full interest in where Keith is going. You tent your hands, placing your chin on it and leaning forward. "3 steps? What's the reward?"

Keith leans forward himself, his voice drops to a whisper. "I'll help you be your wingman for you crush."

You can feel your cheeks grow warm as you retract back. You look at him suspiciously, appraising him and wondering if he has any schemes behind that deal. It's a little too good to be true.

"And if you can't, you have to tell me your crush."

Now it's your turn to cross your arms. "I'm not stupid. If I win or lose you still have the upperhand here."

Keith rolls his eyes but he gives you a small, brief smile. "If you have that weird mentality to not use an umbrella while it rains, you're dumb to me." He taps on you nose with his index finger. "That sealed the deal. Got it?"

"H-hey but I didn't-"

He takes your pen and a piece of paper, writing down things before passing it to you and standing up to leave. "You have about a week. If you break a rule during that week you owe me."

Oh it is so on.

You grab the paper, crumbling it a little under your tense fingers, reading through. Seems easy, you thought. Piece of cake.

You start to pack your things figuring you've studied enough for the day. You grab your wallet, your favourite pair of shoes and off you go to find a suitable umbrella for this whole bet.

You can beat Keith. If he thinks you can't you'll show him you can.

\---

You settled for a small, foldable, sky blue umbrella. You love how it seems to match the colour the sky and you plan to dot it in paints of white underneath - so when you look up you will still see the sky like the umbrella isn't really quite there. You wanted to buy a transparent one, but the nearby store seemed to not have any stocks left until next week.

You take your umbrella with you all the time, so if Keith is to check, you've accomplished the first rule which is to always have an umbrella. Secondly, it reminds you of someone. Someone who you relate to the blue of the sky when the weather is just right.

It reminds you of Lance, your crush.

You rummage through your bag for your keys to your apartment, and when you unlock the door, you're not surprised to see Keith sitting at the couch, eyeing a few of your notes. He does have the spare key to your house.

"Want some pizza for dinner?" You ask placing your bag, making sure to take out the umbrella to show it to him, and heading towards the kitchen to pour a glass of your favourite drink.

Keith's presence is something you've gotten used too, and you're a tad bit happy he is around most of the time. He might be annoying at times but he's always there - by your side. Even if he complains sometimes, he'll still stay. It will be an empty home to return too without him living up the place a little.

"Anything is fine. Just no pineapples."

You scoff, taking a sip of your drink, handing him a similar cup with his favourite drink. "You and your pineapples. You used to like them as a kid."

"Lance ruined them for me. Don't even bother to ask."

You stiffen up slightly on Keith mentioning Lance. You can still remember how he swept you off your feet that night when you met him at a cafe, mugging for a mock exam.

"Who mugs for _mock_ exams?" He had said as he took a seat beside you. At that time, you only recognised him as Keith's (annoying) buddy, but after that meeting, things changed. You now look at him differently. Whenever he walks past, you feel your cheeks burn, and you hope he notices you.

He always does.

"You okay?" Keith asks, eyes analysing your tense and unsual reaction. It feels like Keith already knows who your crush is by now, from the way he seems to see right through you, but he's probably still unsure.

"Yeah," you mumble in reply, picking up your phone to dial for some pizza.

You try to push back some childhood memories to the back of your brain. The one you pushed back when Keith started this whole bet.

You try your very best to push back that one specific incident, but it still stays in your mind. It tugs at the back of your head. It side tracks you a little while you order pizza, and you wonder how the hell your thoughts have wandered so far. From Lance to a childhood confession?

Guess there _i_ _s_  a link, but you don't see the need to cling onto such a memeory. Besides, Keith doesn't like you in such a way anymore. Right?

\---

It's still vivid. Fresh in your mind like that batch of cookies Keith's mom had made for both of you. You remember every single thing such as the pounding of your heart and the excitement coursing through your veins. Keith's mother bakes the best cookies and Keith just destroys them with his decorations, but at that time you're probably too blinded by feelings to even care.

You _l_ _iked_ Keith when you were younger. He always had neat, trimmed short jet black hair, and his purple eyes was what you loved the most about him. You could get lost just looking at them glistening in the sun's light. You probably still can. His voice always gave you a sense of security, like one word from him would push back your bullies, and at that time, he was the most handsome to you.

You can remember every detail, the way he fiddled with his fingers before the kiss as he was nervous, but only until the kiss. That's where things get blurry and all you remember was how sloppy, yet amazing it was. How his lips were so warm and tender and you _liked_  it too.

That was the last thing he did before he pulled away, saying that's what his parents do because they love each other, saying he loved you too, and left.

Left the neighbourhood without a single warning.

He won't feel the same after so long. He's probably gotten some people to be his significant other before meeting you again. He did grow up to be pretty sleek and handsome. If only he had cut his mullet then girls would be all over him.

He seems to know that too which is why he probably keeps his mullet, though he is still handsome in a way.

Gosh, what are you thinking. Besides, you have Lance to worry about. He had texted you saying he needed your help with something. You have better things to worry about than wonder if Keith still likes you like he did in the past. You grab your bag, not forgetting to bring your umbrella and off you went in your best clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu at [self-salty ](http://self-salty.tumblr.com) on tumblr OR [saltyry ]() on tumblr! ♡♡


	2. Step 2: Make sure it's over your head and covers you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- unedited

\---

_Step 2: Make sure it's over your head and covers you._

\---

You aren't sure what you excepted when you met with Lance. You had speculated it had something to do with homework because that's all he's ever asked, honestly. That request he has asked? Out of anything you've imagined.

"Please, be my fake girlfriend."

There was something in his dull, blue eyes that had lured you in to say "yes" without much consideration. You hated how you had to witness first hand his heartbreak after being _cheated_  by his significant other. You hoped your impulsive "yes" could make him happy, and you're glad it did.

But now, you're starting to regret this. It will be suffocating, painful even, for you to _pretend_  to be his girlfriend when you actually _want_ to be his. Not just pretend. You pray and hope under the gathering grey clouds and the distant thunder that it will turn out to be like the stories. From fake to real.

You look at the direction from which Lance left, and you wonder, why of all the people he knew, he chose you.

It starts to drizzle and you open your umbrella, making sure to follow the second step of covering you instead of your bag only. You look up and stare blankly at the blue umbrella. It seems to mock you a little and you sigh. You should have just bought the red one.

\---

When you're back at the apartment after long day of responsibilities, you fall into your bed, not caring the least about how you probably need to do other things instead of slacking.

Keith trundles towards you, hands crossed as he glares. "You should bath."

You turn your head and groan. "Not now. I'm a little drained up." You feel his fingers wrap around your wrists and he pulls you up. You protest by wriggling your grip out of his hold and falling back to the bed.

He attempts it again and this time, you obliged.

"What would you do without me?" He seems to complain.

You shoot him a look of annoyance before rolling your eyes. "I'll be amazing without you." Although you look and sound annoyed, you aren't.

He raises an eyebrow at you and gives you that look he always does before he sass you. "Can't be something you weren't even from the start."

You roll your eyes again, but a small smile etch on your face as you make your way to the bathroom.

You hope he doesn't notice, how sometimes your breath hitch in your throat when he does that small smile of his before he completely destroys you, because that smile on him is endearing.

\---

"You sure Keith is okay about this?" Lance inquires as he extends his hands to hold yours. "He might kill me. I don't want to take that chance."

You look at Lance, confused. "He isn't the boss of both of us." You then proceed to try to calm your pounding heart, reminding yourself he's only doing this because his partner had cheated on him.

"Yeah but, I hardly ever see him smile, you know? But when he's with you he has like a smile plastered on his face all the time and it's a completely different Keith." Lance grips your hand tighter when his ex walks by. He doesn't look at his ex however, eyes strained at you. You wonder if he even wants to look at you.

"You and I are probably talking about two very different Keiths," a sigh escapes your mouth without you really intending too. Lance lookd at your reaction, amused.

"All he does is nag at me about things and all that. Gosh damn, I have to carry a damn umbrella all the time because of a bet he made me do."

Lance crank his head to look at the umbrella you place at the side of your bag. "3 simple rules. He's underestimating me."

Lance finally let's out a laugh and you feel yourself getting warmer.

"The rain is such a beautiful art of nature. Umbrellas are useless!"

You perk up at his response. How more perfect can Lance be? "Exactly! He doesn't get that at all! He thinks it's... it's stupid to not have an umbrella? He doesn't understand us at all."

Lance quips back, "The only thing he understands is being an _e_ _mo_ dude. He's too impulsive to slow down and enjoy the little things like nature." He seems proud at his comment and laughs, nudging you a little like he expects you to laugh along.

Something in you dies a little, not in a good way. You can feel your gut churning and you suddenly feel very uncomfortable holding Lance's hand. You force a laugh. "Yeah..." you trail off, and suddenly it doesn't seem so pleasant to hold Lance's hand.


	3. Step 3: Cover yourself before anything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- unedited

\---

_Step 3: Cover yourself before anything else_

\---

Step 3 is a little hard to follow. The only times you use your umbrella (if you had one with you) is to cover your bag. Your main worry is your bag because inside is all the essentials. Your textbooks, your worksheets, your books and much more. They cost a bomb and no way are you letting a little rain soak them.

That's probably why you hate using the umbrella. You can never seem to cover your bag totally if you try to cover yourself. You always end up drenched even if in your hand is an umbrella - a shelter from the rain - but Keith's always there to give you his spare shirts (although big but really warm).

It's almost the end of the week and that means you will finally be able to win this bet, but at this point in time, it isn't really important. You have your crush to "pretend" date you. It's all just now to prove Keith wrong and show him you _can_ win his stupid bets. You've grown up to be a better person, more responsible than before and definitely less gullible.

It's raining cats and dog and you clutch onto your bag carefully. You wonder how you're going to get home, knowing Keith will be there waiting and trying to catch you break the bet, without a single drop of rain on you while keeping your supplies dry.

You wanted to wait it out, but it has been an hour and the rain hasn't given any signal that it would die down any time soon.

The wind howls in your ears and you feel reluctant, but you decide to call Lance to ask for aid. He doesn't reply. You wait a little at the gate and try to contact all your other friends, but they didn't pick up either. You sigh and open your umbrella, bracing yourself from the heavy downpour when your phone vibrates.

It's Lance.

You feel ominous about answering the phone call but you do anyways.

"Hey? You called?"

"Yes. I called."

"What's up? If it's something short I might be able to do it. I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh?" You feel the words heavy in your mouth. You want to ask him for help and stuff, but the words he said about Keith rings in your ears and you feel guilty for not backing him up. Keith had told you how he feels about being called emo, how he doesn't like it and how it irks him a lot. You should have said something.

You open your mouth, finally, to ask Lance but he interrupts you before you can.

"Oh, and um... [Name]? Thank you."

You stay silent, knowing what is going to happen next. It's so obvious. The way the atmosphere is so tense, the way he phrases himself, the way this whole things started. You brace yourself for what's to come next.

"My ex came back and um, I guess we can say it was successful?" You can hear someone in the background calling for Lance for help. His ex. "You did well, [Name]. I enjoyed every single time I spent with you. We should do it again sometime, but like, as friends instead."

Your throat feels dry and you let the sound of the rain overtake your senses as Lance says "bye" before ending the call.

You expect yourself to feel more than what you feel. You expect yourself to have a broken heart and start sobbing uncontrollably because that's what always happens when a break up occurs, even if it's fake. You squat, wiping your eyes from the non-existent tears as you contemplate hard why you feel more reliefed than heartbroken. Isn't Lance the on you've been crushing on all along? You've been so excited to date him, even if it's just pretend, right?

You had no doubts, right?

Thinking back, you had a lot of doubts. Your regret after saying "yes" to his offer, your reaction after his first "insult" about Keith and the unpleasant feelings that builds up whenever Lance is with his ex.

You think back to the reason why you really liked Lance in the first place, and you realise it's just because you want to run away from the truth. You realise it's because when he dropped his first pick up line on you, you categorised him as someone with potential to convince you to lie to yourself.

The whole damn time, the person you've ever and only liked, or love, is Keith. Every single time he does something kind and nice to you, your chest fills up with warmth but you always reply grumpily to convince yourself such warm feelings isn't there.

Even if you acted grumpy and stubborn at him, you're still happy he still stays. You're happy that he's always at your apartment somehow, and he makes it a lot less lonely. You're glad and grateful of how he's there to help piece your life together even if it's something small. Like his presence that adds spice to your bland life. Like his small reminders and weirdly expressed encouragement to do the little things in life that matters be it a bath.

It hits you, like a hard brick, that you like Keith. You still do even after all these years. The traces of the kiss still lingers and haunts you because you still like him, you still care. You want him to like you, you treasure that kiss.

At this point in time you don't really care if you've lost one of his bets _again_. You take out your umbrella, adjusting your bag to place it in full shelter of the umbrella and you walk in the heavy downpour back home. Every raindrop that falls on you makes you smile. Keith said he had to tell you who your crush is if you break the bet. He had asked for it.

\---

You barge into the apartment, placing your bag and the umbrella down as you make your way to Keith who's at the couch, as always, and eating on some instant noodles. He looks at you with a smug as you stand in front of him, drenched, hands on your hips. You smile back at him.

"You just had to break the bet on the last day," he says, stopping his meal as he gets up to get some dry, warm clothes for you. You grab on his shoulder before he could take another step and force him back to sit down on the couch.

"You're right. You win. Now you'll know who my crush is."

Keith looks up to you a little suspicious and you can see that small glint of discomfort in his purple eyes. It cause you to hesitate, but you made up your mind and you're telling him.

"It's you," You breathed out, voice shaky.

Keith looks at you with eyes wide and you know he has heard you, but the way your voice cracks a little doesn't seem to give your words justice. "It's you," you repeat.

Keith gives out a weak laugh, hands tight at his side. "You're joking with me right."

You shake your head and clasp his shoulders. "It's you. Keith, you're my crush."

Your cheeks are warm and you can see a tint of pink over his cheeks. "This is a joke..." He sounds hopeful though, you can tell from how he raises his voice an octave higher.

"I'll prove it to you," you mutter before leaning it and giving him a kiss. Your hands move from his shoulder to his face, cupping it as you kiss him. He doesn't seem to react, and just when you're about to pull away, he kisses you back. One of his hands holds your waist, the other holding the back of his head, pulling you closer.

You pull away and he does too, purple eyes twinkling as he breathes heavily from his mouth.

"Does that prove it to you?"

Keith gulps, and it's the first time you've seen him gulp. It's a little endearing.

"I thought you liked Lance. He is your boyfriend-"

"A fake one," you interrupt. "He needed someone to make his ex jealous." Your voice is a little bitter and Keith chuckles at the way you narrowed your eyes.

"You're my crush Keith. This whole damn time," you breathed out, the tears you expected to come when Lance broke up with you coming out now. You're so exhilarated from the kiss, so reliefed he kissed back and is smiling at you, you pull him into a hug even if your shirt is still soaked.

"I always have loved you," he whispers in your ears. "That's why I don't want to you always fall ill, stupid."

You laugh as you hold him tighter, enjoying the embrace. Things started to click into piece and it all makes sense now.

You've never felt more content.

So what if you lost the bet Keith gave you again? You've won Keith after so long, and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SOOOO much for reading this through!! I have no beta reader or editor so excuse the grammar mistakes for now! I hope you have enjoyed the story and once again hmu at [self-salty ](http://self-salty.tumblr.com) on tumblr or 


End file.
